HECK
by butter-overlord
Summary: title is a placeholder. A silly story about dragons in a school setting. Alfred and his brother Matthew find another dragon in the woods, and decide to take him for adventures with their best friend, Kiku.
1. prologue

hello this is a silly little story I have been writing at 4 am so most of it is very poorly written and the plot makes no sense

there might be some rusame or ameripan but it will be friendship and fluff if anything I cannot write romance

anyways enjoy this chapter is just a short prologue

* * *

Since prehistorical times, humans and dragons have have survived and fought. In the beginning, dragons held the upper hand and nearly drove humanity to extinction with their superior build and natural defenses. They easily dominated the world, devouring any pests that may have crossed their paths. However, there have always been pockets of surviving humans, utilising their great brainpower to continue the fight. Eventually, these civilisations advanced and humans were given a fighting chance against their life-long enemies. They fought hard, driving the dragons to the far reaches of Earth. Finally, humans had won. Dragons had been eliminated permanently from their world, and, at last, humans could claim their rightful throne over the Earth.

Or so it was thought.

In truth, dragons had never been at war with humans. They were never a reliably food source; it was far easier to prey on larger cattle. However, mankind loved it's battles and took any chance it could to start a meaningless war. Initially the dragons were able to fight back easily and learned to stay out of their way. As time went on, humans' intelligence and inventions became much more deadly to the dragons. They managed to adapt to be able to disguise themselves and survive, living among their enemies. Thanks to the improbability of this new ability, humans never found out and laughed when faced with the idea of their friends secretly being monstrous beasts. Today, few dragons remain alive. They live in hiding among humans, and their population is gradually recovering from the past. Humans are unaware of their existence, and it is unknown how one would react to finding out that they exist.


	2. chapter one

yeah! time for the story to actually start! I guess

gomen for errors I did not really proofread it that much and, again, I write at 4 am on a mobile device where auto correct is never functioning

here is chapter one

* * *

The forest was calm. Tall pillars of wood were packed tightly into the seemingly endless stretches of land, branches spread and covered in a lovely dark green plumage. They rose, as if attempting to touch the bright, burning gases of the night, and swayed with the gentle breezes. Below them lay a thick blanket of soft grass and flowers. Some animals scurried through the flora unseen, hopeful of finding a safe place to hide. The mellow light of the full moon shed enough light to illuminate the scene.

Yes, the forest was calm. Much unlike the dangerous, loud city. Full of humans and other scary creatures. Matthew hated the city, as did his brother, Alfred. And so, here they were, escaping at night to be free from that disastrous wreck. It was most definitely not Matthew's decision; in fact, he had opposed it since the beginning. Their feeble disguises shed instantaneously under exposure to the moon's light. How could they ever manage to evade humans' watchful eyes? Alfred insisted, however, that a good stretch of the wings was necessary. They could not stay cooped up forever living a lie, after all.

It was Alfred's excited whisper which snapped Matthew out of his thoughts.

"Mattie, come over here! You gotta see this, dude!"

Matthew arrived by his brother's side, eager to see what he had found. And why he was whispering; Alfred almost always screamed his words.

Some animal tracks were left in a muddy patch of the forest floor. They were quite large; even bigger than Alfred's own hind foot!

"They look fresh," Matthew thought out loud. "Do you think there's another one? Here?"

"Yeah! We should totally look for him!"

"But.. what if they're dangerous? We've never met anyone outside of family."

"Don't worry, man! I can protect you!"

Matthew sighed, and followed his brother through the dense trees. The muddy patch was small, but enough of the stranger's scent was left behind that it could be followed. Alfred slowed down, and crouched in a patch of tall grass. Matthew joined him, though uncertain of the circumstance.

"What is it, Al-" Matthew tried asking, but was silenced by a tail rudely thrown in his face.

Matthew crept forward, hoping to get a better look at whatever Alfred had found. He stared in amazement at what he saw.

Before them was a large, grey dragon, appearing to be busy with something. He was much different from Alfred and Matthew; he was covered in a dense coat of silvery fur, and had an enormous set of feathery wings. The brothers watched him, full of wonder and excitement.

Alfred stood up, hoping to converse with the stranger. Matthew's tail pushed him down, anticipating his brother to do something stupid.

"Come on, Mattie! Let's talk to him! Maybe we already know him!"

"Please, Al- stay quiet! What if he hurts us?"

"Then I'll protect you!"

"He's way bigger than you are! There's no way you could be able to fight him."

"Oh yeah? I'll go prove it right now!"

"No! Please- don't!"

"I'll be fine, Mattie!"

"No, you idiot! He'll kill you," Mattie yelled, much louder than he had intended.

Suddenly, the mysterious grey dragon looked back. His bright, purple eyes were full of surprise to find two smaller dragons staring at him.

"Shit," Matthew cursed, and attempted to flatten himself into the ground. The grey dragon started to make his way toward the two siblings, but Alfred had already begun flying away to safety. Matthew joined him moments later, leaving the grey dragon sitting in confusion. Why did they leave?

The twins made it safely to their house, recklessly flying low where they could have easily been spotted by humans. They donned their human disguises, terrified of whoever they had seen in the forest.

"I got his scent! I could try seeing if he goes to our school," Alfred proposed, wanting to find out more about the stranger.

"No! What if he remembers us? We interrupted whatever he was doing!"

"What's the worst he could do? I can totally fight him! Besides, he probably doesn't even care!"

"I just don't think it's a good idea, Al.. please, promise me you won't do anything?"

"Fine, Mattie," Alfred lied.

* * *

I have a drawing of the dragon they found in the woods but I am unsure of how to share it so just imagine it for now I guess


	3. chapter dos: the second one

sorry I have not updated this in a while, I got busy with school and apparently I am likely developing an eating disorder and anxiety problems so I have to see a therapist later. life is fun, is it not?

well here is the chapter again I am gomen that it is so late

alfred and mattie are more similar than they think

* * *

Alfred excitedly threw his folders and other school supplies into his backpack. A week had passed since his meeting with the mysterious dragon, and it was now the first day of school. He was thrilled to finally go back, as his summer vacation was boring and he missed his human friends. It was far too risky to meet them outside of school, so he always had to decline their invitations under the excuse that he was busy. Of course, his mother did not approve of meeting with humans, either; she despised mankind for forcing them to live in hiding. Alfred always argued, going so far as to say that his friends would find his being a dragon cool, if anything. But even so, he had enough common sense to lie and pretend to be as human as he could. He was not as stupid as he liked to let on.

Matthew, on the other hand, did not want to go to school. To him, it was simply a reminder of how lonely he was. Seeing everyone so happy and relaxed with their friends made him compare his life with theirs. He had no friends other than Alfred's, but he was shy and did not like to call attention to himself. He found it sad that the only one he felt comfortable with was his own brother.

Matthew reluctantly readied himself for school. He had a vague idea of where his classes were, so he would be fine so long as he brought his map. Alfred knew precisely where to go, and memorized his schedule immediately; after all, he had to locate the dragon they met last week. Judging by his scent, he was around their age, male, and lived in the area. Since he was not human, it would be especially easy to find him.

The first bell, signalling the start of school, rang out loudly.

"Shit," Alfred muttered under his breath before sprinting off to where his class was. He can't be late on the first day!

Unfortunately for him, his class was on the opposite side of the campus. He had to run fast to get there on time. Quickly jetting through the halls, he lost focus on his surroundings, and crashed into something. Or, more accurately, someone. He did not bother to look at their face, instead choosing to yell a quick "Sorry!" before continuing his sprint. Just as the late bell rang, Alfred reached the class. Thankfully, it was only the first day, so he would not get in trouble for being a few seconds late. Hopefully.

It was not until after the seating chart was shown and Alfred had taken his seat that he surveyed the room to check if the scent he was searching for was present. To his surprise, he could smell it. The problem was the scent was on his shirt. He had already ran into the person he was looking for- quite literally.

Alfred made it through to lunch, happy with his classes so far. He had friends in most of them, although he did not get to sit near them most of the time. Kiku, Alfred's best friend, shared Art and Japanese with him, which were easily his favourite classes. Francis and Arthur had science, English, and history with him. The only class Alfred was alone in was his least favourite, math.

He was now walking to his usual lunch spot with Kiku. Kiku was a quiet person, and never showed any emotion. Alfred could tell by their smell that they, too, were a dragon, but neither of them had ever talked about it and did not plan on doing so. Alfred and Kiku shared a love for video games, and often discussed their favourites and recommended some to each other. Kiku was the only one that Alfred had ever visited outside of school, due to the situation. They were quite a competitive gamer, to Alfred's surprise, and always won against him.

Once they had made it to the isolated spot by some trees, the two sat down and waited for Alfred's twin. Matthew always joined them for lunch, since he did not have anywhere else to go. He did not take long to arrive, most likely desperate to get away from the other children. They always made him incredibly nervous.

After they were together, they are their lunches as usual. Alfred noisily yelled, not bothering to finish chewing, excited about his favourite anime getting another season. Kiku, too, was happy about this, and they discussed their expectations for the series with him.

Matthew did not focus on their conversation, and instead focused on his surroundings. He suddenly he had something important to tell his brother.

"Al," he spoke loudly, poking him with a stick.

"Yeah?" Alfred replied, annoyed with the interruption.

"There's a transfer student at school, he's in my math class."

"Cool! What about him?"

"Well, you know, he's new, he has no friends, and.. you know that.. person we saw last week? I think it's him." Even if they were all dragons, it was never safe to mention them. Especially in public.

"What? Really?!"

"なに," Kiku interrupted, confused about the situation.

"Um.. I'll explain it to you later, Kiku. Can you come over after school?"

"I believe so."

"All right, Mattie, so what's he look like? I ran into him earlier but didn't get a clear shot of his face."

* * *

なに (nani) - what (Japanese)

if anyone would prefer japanese words or other language words to be in romaji/latin letters instead please let me know

alfie is in japanese class mainly because it is the only normal foreign language class I have taken in a high school and also it is a very easy language so kiku probably convinced him


End file.
